Resident Evil: Operation Caribbean
by Rolexkingz1
Summary: When Alpha Team leader Melissa Kingman hears of Gold Team's disappearance in the Caribbean after they were sent to track down the Umbrella Strongman Albert Wesker she gathers her team to travel to Jamaicato uncover Gold Team's location; Melissa is presented with a recorder that Gold Team member Rebecca Chambers used to contact HQ, will Alpha team make it before it's too late?
1. Operation Caribbean

"Melissa" my boss and Head of the B.S.A.A. of the North American Branch came out of his office and handed me a file, "What's this?" I opened the file to see a big 'Operation: Caribbean' written in a big font and in red. "Isn't this the mission Gold Team was sent on?" I looked at the documents inside filled with pictured of Gold Team venturing to the Caribbean, "That's right" my boss, Richard Thompson spoke with his deep voice. He was very tall, dark-skinned and well muscled; not only that, he was drenched in a long, buttoned black cloak. "Gold Team was sent on Operation Caribbean two weeks ago to Jamaica and we haven't heard from them since two days after they arrived on the island when we lost contact with their radio and yesterday we received a distress call from their location" Richard pulled out a recorder and handed it to me. As I pressed the play button the recorder began with much static.

_Ksssshhhh! Kssshhh! "This is!" Ksssh! "To Base!" Kssssh! "We have located Wesker but" Kssssh! "He got away and I don't know where everybody else is" Kssssh! "I have no ammo and I need" Ksssssh! "I'm in" Kssssh! "Please, help!" Kssssssssssh! "Wait, stop! Aaah!" Kssssh! _

And the recorder finished. "That voice… That sounds like-"

"Rebecca Chambers yes" Richard finished the sentence for me.

"Which island in the Caribbean were they sent to exactly?" I questioned as I placed the file on the desk in front of me as I worked around a cubicle with a monitor around the Caribbean. "Jamaica" Richard responded, "Jamaica!?" My face lit up as I remembered my family being in Jamaica, "What's he doing in Jamaica?" I looked at Kai for an answer.

"Wesker's plan have gone all around the major places of the world, I'm guessing he thought that no one would figure out that he would launch a plan in a minor country such as Jamaica" Richard explained his theory. "When do Alpha Team and I leave?" I looked at Richard while awaiting an answer.

"You all leave at dawn tomorrow, notify the rest of Alpha Team" Richard commanded before going back in his office.

* * *

"Listen up everybody" I had gathered the rest of Alpha Team in the Kitchen Area of the base, "We're being sent on a mission to Jamaica tomorrow at dawn to track down Albert Wesker and put a stop to his plan as well as to find the locations of the members of Gold Team" I reported.

"Jamaica? Isn't that where you come from?" Erica Montoya asked to which I nodded, "What's Wesker doing there?" she asked again.

"I'm unsure, the file doesn't say" I responded.

Alpha Team consisted of: My best friend Erica Montoya, Stephan Dahl, Lisa Hinds, Yoko Takanashi, Nash Livingness, Joshua Mahon, Seth Cunningham and myself. "Where's our first stop?" Seth asked since he was always the pilot of the helicopter, "Unity Estates" I responded and to which he tipped his hat.

* * *

"Ready for liftoff?" Seth looked around from the pilot's seat as we all boarded the helicopter.

"Get this baby in the air" Nash pointed skywards. Nash was a tall, muscular dark-skinned man with knack for partying. We were all equipped with bulletproof vests and knives in holsters strapped around our ankles. We were all fully equipped with three sets of guns, it was going to be two sets but we had decided to bring another set if guns to give to Gold Team as Rebecca on the recorder said she had no ammo left. Along with the knives, we all carried two Samurai Edges in holsters around our waists; I carried two MP5s in my hand along with an M3 Shotgun strapped to my back. Erica carried two Uzis in her hand along with a Dragunov SVD strapped to her back; Stephan carried an M4-Carbine in his hand along with an UMP45 strapped to his back. Lisa carried an AK-47 in her hand along with a Pump Action Shotgun strapped to her back; Yoko carried an AK-74 in her hand along with two swords strapped to her back. Nash carried a Gatling gun beside him on the helicopter along with a Dragunov SVD on his back, Joshua carried two MP-AFs along with an M4-Carbine, and Seth carried an Ithaca M37 on the co-pilot's seat beside him along with a Rocket Launcher.

"I'm still confused as to how Gold Team was captured by Wesker or whatever predicament they're in…" Nash began, "They're Gold Team because they're the best of the best" Nash finished shaking his head along with Joshua nodding his head. Joshua was a light-skinned man with an average body and always wore sunglasses; Joshua according to Yoko has never talked in his life since he was seven years old. Even though he doesn't talk we could always know what he wanted to say. "How long before we're in Jamaica Seth?" Stephan asked. He was a light skinned Norwegian who could speak many different languages: Norwegian, English, Spanish, French, Dutch and Portuguese. "In about an hour" Seth shouted back. "Do we have a plan once we land in Jamaica? When we land in that community where your family is?" Yoko stepped up. Yoko was a Japanese woman with short, black hair that stopped at her chin and she wore a long, red dress that had a split at her left leg from her waist. Along with the dress, she wore a bulletproof vest. Like Stephan, she too knew several languages: Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English, French and Spanish. "We'll search the community, it's kinda big but I know where to start" I responded, "Didn't you have some guys sent there to keep it safe? Y'know as a shelter against the biohazard for Jamaicans to stay?" Lisa asked. Lisa was a light-skinned girl with shoulder-length straight, blonde hair and she had a similar party personality to Nash. "Yes I did but I'm not so sure anymore…" I looked out the window of the helicopter as I recalled the first time the T-Virus was released globally.

It first started in Raccoon City and Raccoon City was blown to bits so everybody thought it was over… But it wasn't. Two years ago the infected shown up across the world and threw the world into a zombie apocalypse. I was in Jamaica at the time so I called in reinforcements and broadcasted a shelter in my family's community of Unity Estates through a radio frequency and across the television and I later left my brother and my mother a year ago and came back to the B.S.A.A. headquarters. My younger brother was now seventeen and I'm now twenty-one.

"We're here" Seth notified us as we flew over Jamaica. "I'll land us here…" Seth parked the helicopter on the roof of an apartment. "These buildings are pretty safe…" Nash said as he first came out of the helicopter. He was right though; there was no way to get on the roof except by going out of the top-most window and finding a way to climb up and the edges of the roofs were barricaded with railings. Also, the apartments had security gates, the only way you can get inside an apartment through the gate is by having a person living on the inside buzzing you in or having the key to open it, I myself doubt that the gate can be busted down. "It's kinda foggy out here…" Lisa notified us as she came out of the helicopter second and looked over the roof to see an eerie fog.

"Home…" I remarked as I came out of the helicopter and looked over the roof, gazing at the several townhouses and apartments.


	2. Checking the Apartment

"Where do we go first?" Yoko pointed her AK-74 in all directions before looking at me.

"We should first check the security gate over there and see if anyone made any notes" I pointed towards the gate of the community which a small security house was at. The entire community was walled and gated not by me but by a Housing Company. "But the gate leads to the 'outside world'" Lisa pointed out, "That's why there's an opaque wall in front of the gate, to prevent the undead from seeing people on the inside" I notified her.

"How do we get down?" Erica asked and I simply wrapped my MP5s around my back and climbed over the railing; I clung to the roof base as I swung my body so I could jump into the window in front of me. "I'm safe" I stuck my head outside of the window and shouted to the others on the roof. Everyone later came in the window with ease except for Seth and Nash who stayed behind with the helicopter. "Should we check the rooms?" Stephan asked as he had his M4-Carbine pointed towards the only room on the top-most floor which is also the third floor. "Go for it" I responded, "Yoko and Joshua stay here and if there's any disturbances notify us" I commanded.

"Roger" Yoko stood firm at the room door along with Joshua.

* * *

"Check if the light's working" I called out to Erica who was nearest to the light switch, _flick! Flick!_ Erica played with the switch, "No light" she whispered.

"Lisa, Erica check the dining room and the kitchen, Stephan and I will check the bedrooms" I commanded. The thing about apartment rooms is that there are no extra floors to them; everything was on the same base, except with doors separating the various rooms. "There are two bedrooms…" I notified Stephan as we approached the two doors; "Should we split up?" he looked over at me.

"No, it's best if we stick together, let's check this one first" I nudged my head to the door on the left. _Creeeeaaaaaak!_ The door creaked open as I slowly walked inside. The room seemed like a room fit for a small child, there was a small bed in the corner next to the window that were shut tight and barricaded with cardboard. The walls were filled with posters of several Disney princesses, "There's a closet over there" Stephan notified me as I was scanning under the bed. I slowly came up behind Stephan as he walked over to the closet; he gripped the closet by the knob and ever so slowly opened it, "Roar!" a small, girl zombie jumped out of Stephan, "Aah!" Stephan rapidly shot his M4-Carvine without hesitation and the zombie fell to the ground. "Reflexes…" Stephan shrugged his shoulder at me.

"What happened? We heard gunshots" Erica and Lisa came into the bedroom.

"We found this" Stephan and I moved away to show Erica and Lisa the dead, zombified body of a six year old girl. "Did you guys find anything?" I asked as we all entered the second bedroom.

"Nope" Lisa shook her head.

"Empty" Erica notified us as we finished checking the room.

"Let's get back to Yoko and Joshua" Stephan suggested.

* * *

"Found anything?" Yoko asked as we came out of the room.

"Well Stephan killed a six year old" Lisa responded.

"A _zombified_ six year old" Stephan corrected her.

"There are two rooms on this floor" we arrived at the second floor. "Yoko and Joshua check the room on the left, Lisa you're on lookout" I commanded. "Erica and I'll go in this room, Stephan you're on lookout" I went with Erica and opened the door on the right.

"Roaaaar!" a shriek greeted Erica and I from the kitchen as soon as we entered the room, _Da-da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da-da!_ Were the sounds of my MP5s firing at the figure, killing it. As we moved over to the figure, it was a light-skinned woman with short, blonde hair wearing a tattered and bloody, long, white dress. "You go into that bed room" I pointed to the bedroom at the right as I headed over to the left bedroom. Fortunately there was nobody inside, neither the undead nor the living; As I walked over to the dresser I noticed a picture with the lady I had just killed, as I took it up I saw the lady smiling with two black-haired twins along with a black-haired muscular man beside them. "If I only saw the mother… Where's the rest of the family…?" I thought to myself, "Oh no… Erica!" I raced out of the bedroom with the sound of something breaking in the other bedroom. "Erica!" I kicked open the door and pointed my MP5s forward, "Relax! I've got this under control" Erica stopped me as she threw the body of the zombified father away. "I found the kids" Erica opened the closet revealing two whimpering eight year old children. "Here's the note the mother left behind" Erica gave me a tattered folder leaf that read:

_"August 10, 2012: These soldiers are very kind to us, even though they keep us locked in our apartments I suppose it's for our own good. They feed us with whatever they can and it's always enough because we would always receive two large boxes of supplies every three weeks."_

_"August 23, 2012: The soldiers insist that everything is alright but we know better. I have seen with my own eyes the number of soldiers reducing."_

_"September 16, 2012: A mysterious man wearing full black and sunglasses came to the community via Helicopter. He offered us a safe haven and pointed out that some zombies have gotten through to the soldiers that's why their numbers have been reducing; his helicopter had the Umbrella sign."_

_"September 30, 2012: The man came back again when the numbers of soldiers have drastically decreased from fifty to twelve. Most people felt scared for their lives and went with them but I knew better than to trust him, there was just something about him that I couldn't understand. From the one-hundred and twenty residents that lived here seventy-four went with him, leaving behind only forty-six people."_

_"October 3, 2012: The man came back a third time and asked if any of us wanted to go with him but all of us denied. He had a look of anger on his face and commanded his soldiers to randomly take some of us. They even took my first daughter… Oh my poor Veronica… If you are reading this message please save my Veronica, even if I'm not alive…_

_"October 6, 2012: The zombies broke through our defenses and somehow even got into the apartments. It was horrible… People started to eat each other. My husband and I grabbed knives and protected ourselves with our dear lives for the sake of our children. But it was not enough… He was bitten"_

_"October 7, 2012: I've seen what happens to people who're bitten so I stashed food in the closet along with two knives and padlocked my twin daughters in there. Hopefully they're alive…"_

_"October 8, 2012: I lose memory… Husband crazy… He try eat me"_

"They've been in that closet for three months and they still have enough food left over" Erica notified me, "Her name is Veronica Harris by the way" Erica told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl who was forced to aboard the helicopter" Erica responded, "The description of the man who came in the helicopter… You don't think…?" Erica looked at me.

"Wesker…" I growled.


	3. The Hooded Figure

"Wesker was here…" I notified the others as we congregated outside of the two rooms.

"Who're those two?" Stephan asked as he looked at the two children who clung on to my legs. "This'll explain it" I handed Stephan the letter left by Mrs. Harris as everyone else went around Stephan to read the letter. "What'll we do with them?" Yoko stepped forward and asked.

"We can leave them with Seth and Nash" Lisa suggested but I shook my head.

"You can leave them with me" we turned around to see one of the B.S.A.A. soldiers with an AK-47 in his hand; he looked in his early 40s with smooth, black hair. "A B.S.A.A. soldier?" Yoko looked at his crest, "State your name" I ordered.

"Charlie Munroe your majesties" he took a playful bow. "What's Alpha Team doing here in Jamaica?" he asked, "We're searching for Gold Team, they've gone missing" I informed him. "Where can you keep these girls safe, perhaps you can inform us about what's going on here" I asked.

"Come on" he walked down the stairs and used a key to open the Apartment Gate. "We don't use the apartments that are close to the Security Gate because that's where zombies will first go, we often use the ones in the middle or at the back" Charlie explained as he led us past several apartments and townhouses. "What about the townhouses?" I asked.

"Nobody uses the townhouses so if you go inside a townhouse, expect to find nothing or zombies" Charlie remarked. "Do you know of what happened to Bradley and Alyssa Kingman?" I asked and he shook his head in response, "We have a resident sheet though, we track who was taken, who was bitten and who are missing" Charlie explained. "Here we are" Charlie brought us to a single apartment with various soldiers on the roof with snipers, "Smart" Stephan remarked. _Bzzz!_ The Apartment Gate made a low sound to signify it was being opened; "Get in" Charlie rushed us inside. "The topmost floor, that's where we operate" Charlie pointed upwards as we all scrambled up the stairs including the two twins. "In here" Charlie opened the only room door on the third floor which revealed a room completely cleared of furniture and other housing items. In the Living Room, there were three soldiers sitting around various monitors which seemed to be security cameras. In the kitchen, there were two soldiers who were organizing large boxes and in the first bedroom there was a large, round table with seats. "This is where we have our meetings" Charlie explained.

"I'd like to have a meeting right now if you don't mind" I replied.

"Very well" Charlie, "And the children?" Charlie looked at the twins.

"Oh, right, do you have residency in this apartment?" Stephan asked as me walked the twins over to Charlie. "I'll gather the soldiers and then we'll meet you guys in here" Charlie reassured us before shutting the door behind him. "Now that he's gone…" Yoko stood up, "Was it just me or did anyone else see that his B.S.A.A. crest was stripping off" Yoko looked on all of us.

**Bam!** The door was kicked open as soldiers barged into the room and began firing shots everywhere. We all took cover by pushing over our individual table chairs and taking cover behind it. "I guess they aren't B.S.A.A. soldiers!" Erica shouted at me. I took out my MP5s and crouched behind the chair as I slowly peeked my head out for the soldiers, _whoosh!_ A bullet missed my head by an inch, _Da-da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da! _I fired my MP5s wildly at the soldier who shot at me, _Chick! Chick! __**Boom!**_Lisa was firing her Pump Action Shotgun at the soldiers. Not before long, we were triumphant in battle.

"They aren't B.S.A.A." Yoko tore off the crest from one of the soldiers' uniform, "They're Umbrella soldiers" Yoko informed us.

"What about Charlie? Is he here?" I asked as we all scattered throughout the apartment room.

"He's not here" Stephan responded.

"What about the twins?" I asked with a hopeful face.

"Gone too" Erica responded.

"He might've not gone too far" Yoko ran out the door followed by the rest of us.

"There he is!" Lisa pointed skywards to see a helicopter with the Umbrella logo take off with the twins and several other soldiers inside. "Shit!" I exclaimed as the helicopter flew higher in the air and farther away. "He could've led us to where Wesker's operating!" I exclaimed in disappointment at our failure. "You want to know where Wesker is?" a hooded figure came out of the apartment.

"Take off your cloak" Erica commanded to the figure.

"I'd like to keep my identity secret until I know I can trust you" the voice sounded feminine.

"Listen we don't have time for this!" Lisa walked up to the figure in an attempt to attack in melee combat but failed. The figure chopped Lisa in her back and tripped her to the ground, "Will you respect my identity now?" The figure also seemed to wear a mask.

"Very well we'll respect your identity" I said on behalf of my team.

"Follow me" the hooded figure led us back inside the Apartment and on the third floor where Charlie's men were. "I know more about Umbrella than all of you" the hooded figure went into the living room and started up the computer mainframe and typed in the words 'Operation Caribbean'. "How can you possibly know about Operation Caribbean?" I glared at the hooded figure.

"I'm not in Gold Team if you're wondering" the figure chuckled. "These nitwit soldiers sometimes leave the community for days and leave the door open and their computer on, I'm just a person who stumbled upon it all" the figure explained. "In Operation Caribbean Gold Team was sent to locate Albert Wesker, the current leader of Umbrella and as a result, the entire Gold Team was scattered and eventually lost contact with the B.S.A.A." the figure explained. "I can only trace the location of one Gold Team member and that's the same member that made a radio contact with you" the figure spinned around in the chair to look at us.

"Rebecca Chambers…"


	4. The Bakery Area

"Are you sure we can trust whoever that person is?" Lisa asked as we all boarded the Helicopter.

"We don't have anymore leads to where any other Gold Team member is" I responded.

"What if when we arrive at Megamart there's an ambush of Umbrella soldiers waiting for us?" Erica asked, "We'll just have to take that risk" I responded as I lowered my head.

"Which town is Megamart in?" Stephan looked over at me.

"It's in Portmore" I responded, "Portmore is a heavily populated area in Jamaica so we best be on our toes in this mission" I explained.

* * *

"We're here" Seth smoothly landed the helicopter on the large supermarket.

"I hope we didn't attract any unwanted people" Nash commented as we all got out of the helicopter and on the roof except for Nash and Seth who stayed with the helicopter, "Are you both going to be alright?" I asked, "Yeah, Nash and I'll just aim over the roof and shoot the civilian zombies" Seth responded.

"Let's go" I lead my team over to a skylight on the roof. _Chick! Chick! Pow!_ Was the sound of my shotgun blowing the skylight, _Clink! Clink! Clink!_ The glass broke on the floor below, "Yoko, do you have the rope?" I asked as Yoko nodded and tied the rope to a large pipe on the roof and let loose the other end of the rope inside the supermarket, "Nash, Seth, pull up this rope when we've all gone down and drop it when we've radio'd you, got it?" I commanded the two who nodded at my orders. I went first followed by Erica then Yoko then Joshua then Stephan and lastly Lisa.

"In here is huge…" Lisa remarked.

"We should go find all the doors and windows and barricade them all so zombies won't get in" Yoko suggested, "This place doesn't have windows but it has an air conditioner but good idea nonetheless" I congratulated Yoko for the idea, "This place is huge so no doubt there's going to be a lot of zombies in here so we should go in teams of two: Me and Yoko, Erica and Joshua, Stephan and Lisa, move out" I commanded as Yoko and I went towards the main entrance to the supermarket.

"Stay on your toes Yoko" I pointed my gun at every aisle I passed and then in front of me and back at the aisles, the supermarket was large so zombies could attack from anywhere. _Clink!_ A tin can fell on the floor from the aisle we just passed as it rolled towards us, "There's somebody or something there, there's no wind in here to blow the can down" Yoko informed me.

"Maybe they ran away" I told Yoko when we found no culprit near the scene, "Let's continue for the main entrance" we walked ahead.

"Look out!" Yoko pushed me out of the way and unto the floor.

"What? What is it?" I immediately got up and took an offensive stance with my MP5s in my hand.

"Shh…" was the only response I got from Yoko. We were staring a B.O.W. by the name of a Licker right in the face but it hasn't attacked, according to our records they were blind but their other senses were heightened, all we needed to be was as quiet as possible and the Licker wouldn't notice our presence. "Get out of here you tub of lard!" Lisa came running with her AK-47 in her hand, _da-da-da-da-da-da-da!_ Lisa mailed failed attempts to shoot the Licker which jumped from one aisle to another as it crawled into the vent and escaped, "You weren't supposed to be so loud Lisa" Yoko snapped at Lisa, "If you'd have been quiet and shot the Licker you'd have gotten it instead of announcing your presence and then shooting it" Yoko remarked.

"Be glad I saved your ass" Lisa snapped back.

"Where's Stephan?" I diverted the two from the argument.

"We found some survivors, he was hiding inside the pharmacy store, it was heavily barricaded, Stephan is with them" Lisa reported.

"Good, you go with Yoko to barricade the main entrance.

* * *

"What's your name?" I knelt down to talk to an average-sized Mexican who was holding a shotgun firmly in his hand, "Julian" He responded.

"Are these all the survivors Julian?" I asked as I looked around to see a fat, white lady with short, black hair, a dark-skinned male teenager with short, black hair and the front part of his hair dyed green, a muscular male dark-skinned teenager with trimmed hair, another dark-skinned male teenager with a thin body and a dark-skinned female teenager with light-brown hair. "There are some over by the Bakery Area" Julian replied.

"Julian, did you see a lady by the name of Rebecca Chambers?" I asked.

"I don't know" he responded.

"She's tall-ish with short brown hair, she's wearing a soldier's uniform with a crest on her right arm that says 'B.S.A.A.' have you seen her sir? Please, this is very serious" I urged him to answer.

"She's one of them survivors over at the Bakery Area" he replied.

"Thank you for co-operating" I smiled as I headed for the door.

"Miss" he called to me as I turned around.

"You best be careful, a lot of shit goes down around the Bakery Area" he notified me, "She went there 'cuz she said there were some little boys and girls who weren't with us then she locked herself with them in the Bakery Area, I would've gone for her 'cuz of all the kindness she's given me but I would've died if I even take three steps out of this here pharmacy" he explained.

"That's okay Julian, we're here now" I told him, "Stephan, when Lisa gets back I want you two to stay them" I commanded.

"Sure" Stephan started laying on the floor.

"I'm going to the Bakery Area to save Rebecca" I loaded my MP5s and walked forward.

**This fanfic has been temporarily discontinued. I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
